


Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)

by MightyMiaMouse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Peter Parker, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is Loki's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMiaMouse/pseuds/MightyMiaMouse
Summary: Tony is ready to take over Stark Industries but his father doesn't believe he's responsible enough. So Tony seeks out someone from his past to help prove his father wrong.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I've posted and deleted this multiple times, I'll do my best not to delete it again, no promises though. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you guys think.

“I’m keeping him, Tony,” Loki stated nervously, wringing her hands together as she sat on her bed.

“Not an option, babe.” Tony replied bluntly, “I can’t fit a kid into my life Lo, not when everything is going so well. I’m graduating this year, I got into MIT, and this summer, my old man was gonna let me help with some of the new Stark Tech. A baby would ruin everything.”

“I’m not putting him up for adoption, Tony.” Loki hissed. “You know what I went through. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

“That’s not at all what I’m suggesting.”

“Then what are you suggesting, Anthony.” Tony knew he was in trouble whenever Loki used his full name.

“We can go upstate where no one knows us from Adam and get this problem taken care of. We could make a weekend out of it.” Tony grinned.

“No, What the hell is wrong with you?” Loki protested, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. “How can you even suggest that?”

“Just think about it, Lo.”

“I don’t need to think about it, Tony. My answer is still no.”

“Hey, At least I’m coming up with ideas. Which is more than I can say for you.”

“I want to keep him.”

“What do you want from me, Loki, money? Why else would Miss. Self Centered want to have a kid?” Tony snapped, getting angrier as he went on.

“Fuck you, Anthony!” Loki spat angrily.

“No, really, Loki, how much money do you want?” Tony was about to continue when Loki’s fist collided with his jaw, “Ouch!” He cried out, cradling his injured face.

“Have I once ever asked you for money?” She asked, her voice dangerously low “The only reason I even told you is because Steven told me you had a right to know.”

“Rogers?” Tony spat, “How does Rogers know before me?”

“He was there when I needed someone. He bought the test and sat with me while I waited.”

“Well, isn’t he just Prince fucking Charming?” Tony scoffed. “You are purposely ruining my life by keeping this baby.”

“And you call me Self Centered.” Loki scoffed, throwing her head back, “I’m not keeping this baby to ruin your life, Tony. I’m keeping him because it will be the one thing that will be truly mine. I’ll finally have a real family that is mine. Why can’t you understand that?”

Tony looked down at his feet, scuffing the toe of his against the hardwood floor. “At least think it over, Loki, for me, please.”

Loki bit her lip, trying her best to keep her tears at bay as she shook her head, “Fuck you, Anthony, I’m keeping him.” she stated, turning her back to him, indicating she was through talking to him.

“If you decide to keep it, I’m done with whatever it is we had,” Tony stated coldly.

“If you’re giving me an ultimatum, Anthony, I already chose.”

“So thats it?”

Loki nodded, “I guess so.”

“Fine.”

Tony stormed out of Loki’s bedroom only to run right into Loki’s older brother,

“Shit.” Tony cursed. “Um, Hey Thor, ah, you didn’t happen to hear any of that, did you?” Tony asked.

Thor was glaring down at Tony, his hands balled into tight fists that turned his knuckles white, “Hear what, Stark? The part where you got my little sister pregnant? or the part where you tried to force her into getting an abortion?” Thor spat.

“Shit, you did hear.” Tony cursed before being slammed up against the wall with Thor’s hand around his neck.

“Thor No!” Loki’s panicked voice cried out, running out of her bedroom.

“But Loki he-”

“Thor, please, just walk away.” Loki pleaded, “For me.”

At that moment, Tony was glad Loki had her older brothers wrapped around her little finger. He breathed a sigh of relief as Thor released him.

“Next time, you won’t be so lucky, Stark.” Thor threatened.

“Thor no, promise me neither you nor Balder will lay a hand on Anthony. Please.”

“Fine. But we’re going to discuss this later,” Thor huffed, storming off.

Loki rolled her eyes before turning back to face Tony,

“Umm, thanks for that.”

“I think you should go, Tony.”

“I think you should reconsider my offer.”

“Leave now, Anthony, before I call Thor back here to beat you up.”

Tony swallowed hard before sprinting out of the Borson home. Luckily or not, his family lived right next door. Ignoring Jarvis’ friendly greeting, Tony bound up the stair into his room, throwing himself onto his bed. He sent a quick text to his friends before burying his face into his pillow.

\------

Clint and Bruce sat on the floor of Tony’s bedroom playing video games, as Tony mopped around in self-pity after telling his friends about his horrible predicament.

“How the hell did this happen.” Tony moaned, throwing himself back down on his bed.

“Well, I wasn’t there,” Clint started without looking up from his and Bruce’s game. “But usually what happens is, When a man loves a woman-”

“Doesn’t have to love her.” Bruce cut in.

“Very true,” Clint nodded. “Anyway, when they get together-” Clint started to make obscene gestures with his hands, earning him a smack upside the head from Bruce.

“I think he knows how it happened, Clint.”

“Thank you, Brucie.” Tony sighed, lifting his head ever so slightly.

“What are you complaining about anyway? You told us Loki said she didn’t want anything from you.” Clint groaned, rubbing the back of his head. “So what’s the problem?”

“Clint’s right.” Bruce replied, putting his controller up and turning to face Tony, “You said it yourself the only reason Loki told you is because Rogers convinced her to.”

“Which reminds me, since when since when did Steve start hanging out with Loki?” Clint asked.

“Since Rogers’ mother went into the hospital, he’s been practically living with the Borsons,” Tony replied.

“So, Mrs. Thor’s mom likes to bring home strays?” Clint asked, “That explains Loki.”

Tony threw the closest pillow at Clint’s head, knocking him down.

“Ow.” Clint cried, “You broke me, I’m broke now way to go, Stark.”

There was a long awkward silence before Bruce spoke, “Why are we nice to him?”

“Because he’s Barton, and we love him,” Tony replied, ruffling Clint’s hair.

“Right.” Bruce nodded, picking his controller back up and starting a new game, forcing the other controller into Tony’s hand. “Stop worrying, Tony, in a few more months. We’ll be off to MIT.”

“And Loki will be having your kid.” Clint smirked, receiving another smack to the back of the head, “Ouch, seriously, you guys need to stop hitting me in the head.”

“Why it’s not like you keep anything important in there,” Tony replied.

“Where did you get that Shiner, by the way, Thor?” Clint asked

“Loki.”

“Damn, She has a mean left hook.” Clint laughed, “Hey, at least it wasn’t Thor or Balder.”

“No, Thor just threatened me, but Loki stopped him before he could kill me.”

“Lucky you,” Bruce stated

“Yeah.” Tony sighed, “Just so damn, Lucky.”

\------

Tony didn’t see Loki again until graduation, and only at a distance. Tony hated to admit that he had been watching her throughout the whole ceremony. When he was about to approach her finally, Steve Rogers beat him to it, handing her a bottle of water which she gladly took with a smile, making Tony clutching his fist.

“Careful Stark, someone might think you’re jealous.” Clint teased, making Tony jump

“Jesus Barton, do we have to put that bell back on you.” Tony spat, clutching his chest.

“Sorry.” Clint laughed, “Also, I got rid of that bell.”

“Do you think I can’t find another?”

“Fair enough.” Clint sighed, looking in Loki’s directions. “You have to admit that even pregnant Loki looks gorgeous.”

“I guess.” Tony shrugged casually, pretending not to notice.

“Guess?” Clint scoffed. “Tony, you haven’t taken your eyes off her all day.”

“You noticed that?”

“Thor noticed. I had to hold him back before he could kill you.”

“Shit.”

“And then when the good o’l Captain started flirting with your lady love.”

“She’s not my lady love.”

“Well, not anymore. She might just be Roger’s new girl.”

“Like Rogers would date a girl thats pregnant with another guy’s kid.”

“He’s a gentleman thats why all the girls love him, including your lady love.”

Tony just rolled his eyes, watching as Loki laughed at something Steve said tenderly, squeezing his upper arm.

“I need a drink.” Tony groaned as he started to walk away.

“Don’t look now, but Rogers is leading your lady love away.”

Tony turned just in time to see Steve leading Loki outside. Tony sighed heavily for the first time, having regrets about the whole situation.

\------

The last Tony heard anything about Loki was in October when Clint sent him a picture of a baby swaddled in a blue baby blanket, with a text that read ‘Welcome to the world Baby Boy Stark.’ Tony rolled his eyes, sending back a quick ‘Fuck you, Barton.’ He stared at the photo, wondering if he made the right choice. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he saved the picture on his phone before deleting the text. 


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes up with a plan to prove to his fathers he's responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the plot is a bit weird, and this chapter was written very hastily, but it's up, and it's just a setup. I hope you all still enjoy it.

Tony was furious. No, he was beyond furious in fact, he was so furious he couldn’t come up with a word to describe just how angry he was. He stormed into Bruce’s lab, slamming the door behind him making the poor scientist jump in his seat.

“Is there something you need, Tony?” Bruce asked, regaining his composure quickly. 

“Can you believe him in front of the entire company too?” Tony ranted, pacing in front of Bruce’s desk, “He said I was irresponsible, me!”

“Yes, Tony, I know I was there, and it wasn’t the entire company,” Bruce started turning his attention back to his latest project.

“It might as well have been the entire company; it was humiliating Brucey. How could he say I’m irresponsible after everything I’ve done for this company.”

“Tony, you don’t even want to take over the company, I don’t see the problem.”

“The problem is he thinks I’m irresponsible, me.”

“Well…”

“Well? Well, what?”

“I mean, he’s not wrong.” 

“Et Tu Bruce-e?” Tony gasped, clenching his chest.

“Really?” Bruce scoffed, “Tony, you don’t exactly have a great track record. I mean, you’ve wrecked how many cars in just the last month alone?”

“I’m an excellent driver Bruce; how dare you accuse me of such things.”

“Yes, you are an amazing driver, Tony, but you don’t make the best choices.”

“Accidents happen.” Tony scoffed.

“Fine, fine, you don’t have to prove to me your response; it’s your dad.”

“Exactly, and how can I do that.   
“You’re asking the wrong person, Ton.” 

“Wait, I know how to prove to Howard that I’m responsible enough to start taking over the company,” Tony exclaimed, hopping up on Bruce’s desk. 

“Care to elaborate?” Bruce sighed, looking up at his friend wearily. 

“Loki.”

“Loki?” 

“Loki. We have a kid together.”

“A kid you’ve never met. Tony, how is abandoning your kid going to prove to your dad you’re responsible?”

“Old Dad doesn’t know-”

“Tony, everyone in the world is under the impression you’re a womanizing playboy.”

“What if it was all a cover? To keep my loving family out of the spotlight.”

“A loving family you don’t have.”

“That would be where Loki and the kid come in. I convince Lolo to play house with me and prove to the old man I’m ready to take over the company. Ha! Problem solved.” 

“Okay, there is one problem with your plan.” 

“What problem?”

“The fact that Loki hates you.” Bruce pointed out.

“Easy fix. I’ll pay her. I mean, single teenage mom couldn’t have been easy.”

“She managed to go to law school.” 

“And you know this how?” 

“Loki was my friend too, Tony.” Bruce huffed, “You didn’t get me in the divorce.”

“I got Barton.” 

“She didn’t want Barton.”

“But she wanted you?” There was a hint of jealousy in Tony’s voice as he hopped off Bruce’s desk with a pout. 

“Tony.”

“Right, right, sorry. So Law school, huh? Makes sense.”

Bruce nodded, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. 

“This could work, Bruce. This is perfect. I’m a genius.” Tony boasted as he rushed out of the lab, leaving a tired Bruce behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update the next chapter faster because I know this chapter is a mess, but I hope you still enjoyed yourselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
